


Dragon-High Club

by rebecca_selene



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Maleficent helps Aurora make a point.





	Dragon-High Club

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femslash100](https://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/) Drabble Tag round 7 prompt: [Aurora/Maleficent, flying](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6126412#t6126412) from [](https://femme-slash-fan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[femme_slash_fan](https://femme-slash-fan.dreamwidth.org/) AND for my [](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/profile)[otp_100](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/) table prompt #54: air AND for my [](http://kinky-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[kinky_prompts](http://kinky-prompts.livejournal.com/) table prompt #3: public sex

Moaning, Aurora ground against the ridges along Maleficent’s scaly neck. Her bare nipples hardened in the cool air rushing past as they drew near the castle. A sudden swell of heat between her legs nearly pushed her over the edge of pleasure.

“Wait.” Maleficent’s scratchy voice was both warning and caress. “We are not close enough yet for them to see.”

“Don’t tease me,” Aurora ground out. Maleficent only laughed.

Figures came into view on the castle’s balconies, and soon Aurora could see the looks of horror on their faces. Their princess, the trophy of their land, naked and writhing sinfully atop the fallen fairy in broad daylight. A tremor ran through Aurora’s nerves: they were close, she was close, and she so wanted to demonstrate how wrong their chosen fate for her had been.

Another surge of heat. “Show them, my love. Come for them, now.” Aurora shouted gutturally, head thrown back as waves of pleasure thrummed over her body. She felt Maleficent buck, the dragon’s own pleasure mounting, and knew she would be in for a long night when they returned home and Maleficent regained her lithe fairy form.

Point made and castle now behind them, Aurora smiled.


End file.
